


Who you gonn call?

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [409]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ghostbusters!AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9370028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: The one where they're Ghostbusters





	

**Author's Note:**

> This can’t possibly be the place. Phil thought to himself as he looked at what was clearly a Chinese restaurant. When he found an ad in the paper about an opening for Dr. Bruce Banner’s team, Phil jumped to his feet to apply. Granted, it was a receptionist job and he wouldn’t actually be part of the research team, it still would be an honor to work for Dr. Banner himself.

He’d been a fan of Dr. Banner’s works since the man first published his paper on Gamma Radiation and its theoretical uses. Now, years later, it seemed Dr. Banner has found a new topic to undertake. 

Looking at the paper once more to review that he had gotten the right place, Phil braced himself. The smell of Chinese food hit him as soon as he opened the door and he cried internally for his suit that now smelled like Chow Mien and Peking Roasted Duck.

Great, so much for first impressions.

“Hi,” Phil said as he entered the only open room on the second floor with people in it. “I’m here for the receptionist job.”

The man, blond, blue eyes, about the same height as Phil, oil streak on his face, did an honest to goodness double take when he saw Phil. 

“Hey, Hi.” The man said, a little dazed, “You’re what?”

“The receptionist job,” Phil said again. “It was in the paper and I was wondering if I could apply for it.”

“You’re hired,” The man said with a nervous chuckle before clearing his throat and looking down at the floor.

“Smooth,” came another voice from somewhere behind large disassembled machines. A man, brunet, large brown eyes, appeared from behind the machines wiping his grimy hands on an equally grimy towel. “God, you’re sweating,” He cringed, talking to the man Phil spoke to. 

“-how long does it take to climb a flight of stairs,” another voice said. “I mean honestly.”

“Hey, Bruce. This guy says he wants to be our receptionist and I think he broke Barton.” The brunet called out, earning him an elbow to the rib.

“Oh, Phil, Phil Coulson?” Dr. Banner walked towards him to shake his hand, which Phil graciously took, “We spoke on the phone.” 

“Yes, Dr. Banner, it’s great to meet you.” 

“Phil,” the blond spoke up, “That’s a manly name. My name’s Clint but you can call me yours.”

“Oh my god.” The brunet murmured, “It’s like watching a train wreck.” 

“Okay then,” Dr. Banner said after a painful second of awkwardness. “We should probably get started with the interview. Clint, would you like to join us?”

“Yesssss” Clint answered.

—

They were in the neater part of the room and Phil sat in front of the three men who wanted to interview him.

“First off,” Dr. Banner started, “Let me explain the parameters of the research-”

Clint tapped Dr. Banner’s shoulder, “You know we should probably start with a very important question we ask all of our applicants, uh, are you seeing anyone right now?”

Dr. Banner adjusted his glasses, softly shoving Clint with his elbow. It wasn’t subtle, although Phil would bet he was trying to be.

Phil raised an eyebrow, “Seeing anyone?”

“Yeah. Just for business purposes.” Clint nodded. 

“I’m not in a relationship, if that’s what you’re asking.” 

Dr. Banner fake-laughed, “Okay then, next question.” 

The brunet raised his hand, talking over Dr. Banner, “Tony Stark, Radio Times. What have you been doing with your whole life?” 

“That is- That’s a great question.” Clint agreed.

“Well, I was in security for most of my working life, then towards the end I became a consultant for a private security firm.” 

“So, why receptionist job? It seems like such a stretch from security.” Dr. Banner asked.

“Honestly, I just saw your name on the paper and I’ve been reading your research for a while now and thought that this was a great opportunity to see you work in action.” Phil told them truthfully.

“I saw him first,” Clint said through gritted teeth.

Dr. Banner sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose, “You know what, just, Could you give us a second as we deliberate?” 

“Yeah, sure.” Phil nodded, walking out of the room. 

“Clint is like a lawsuit waiting to happen,” Tony snickered.

“Can you blame me?” Clint asked, the other two gave him a blank stare, “You don’t find him attractive?”

“Well, Bruce has Jane and I have Pepper so I doubt it.” 

“I would say that we should put this on hold until we’ve talked to the rest of the applicants but he’s the only one who applied, so…” Bruce said with finality, “But if he quits because of you, I will use you as bait for the next ghost hunt.” 

Clint cheered quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/156000893656/i-just-finished-watching-the-netflix-series-a)


End file.
